We Shall Meet Again 2
by draculamomma
Summary: The next part of We Shall Meet again! R&R if you want! Thanks!


We Shall Meet Again

**We Shall Meet Again**

**Part 2**

**I understand a few of my readers were unable to locate the first part to this continuing tale of Freddy and Nancy. If you were one of those people, then here is how to locate part 1 if you are having troubles: a) go to list of movies in home page, b) select A Nightmare on Elm Street stories, c) select M rated stories, and you should be able to see it; it's top on the list. Sorry for the little misunderstanding, I promise I will try to get to the bottom of it as soon as I can. Thanks again, reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!! Draculamomma. **

**(FREDDY IN BOILER ROOM)**

"**Fucking bitch!" Freddy screamed, throwing his hat off his head, and kicking it everywhere he could. He simply didn't understand why she didn't want to listen to him. He had come so far just to see her, and make sure she was safe, and this was how she was treating him? What a waste. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? Maybe if she would just shut her mouth for a minute, all would be well between them again.**

**Freddy picked up his bent and dirty fedora hat, and straightened it out. "Screw her, she can do whatever she wants, see if I care." Freddy tied up a few laces on his boots. **

"**Unless…" Freddy jumped up to attention. If Nancy didn't believe him, he would make her believe! If she really thought Michael Myers was such a harmless angel, he would prove to her what a devil he really was! This was one of the best plans Freddy had ever concocted. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. This was going to be the best way for him to get Nancy to love him again! He would have Michael attack her, and then, he would come along, Freddy almighty, and save her from the clutches of pure evil. Then she would see for herself who really was tamer!**

"**Perfect!" Freddy immediately set out on finding Michael. He was able to locate Michael near a windmill, about thirty miles away from Nancy's aunt's house. Michael was just beginning to doze off to sleep, after a hard day of hiding from the police. He hand snuggled behind a few large barrels of wine, and a few haystacks. He curled up tightly, and closed his eyes.**

**Michael suddenly heard a low laugh. He grabbed his knife tightly and quickly, and jumped up to defend himself. When he looked ahead, he saw a man with really messed up skin sitting on an old tractor. The man laughed.**

"**Easy Michael, easy. I ain't gonna hurt you big boy." Freddy steadied himself on the tractor, incase Michael decided to leap out at him. **

"**I got a job for you, if you're up for it." Freddy got off the tractor, and circled Michael like a crow. Michael lowered his knife a little.**

"**There's a nice girl that I am very much in love with Mikey, her name is Nancy Thompson. She is a good girl, but very pig headed. I need you to find her, and kidnap her. But don't you dare hurt her or I'll chop you into little pieces and fry you for dinner. I just want you to scare her! Okay? Nothing else! I'll take care of her from there." Freddy stuck out his hand for Michael to shake on, but Michael, obviously not amused, drove his knife right through Freddy's hand.**

**Freddy cried out in pain, and shock. So Michael wanted to play stupid as well huh? "Holy fuck Michael! You dumb asshole!" Freddy pulled his hand out of Michael's knife, and gave Michael his best and hardest right hook. Michael sailed backwards, and flew right into the walls of the barn he was hiding in.**

**Michael immediately woke up, with a large bump on his head. He reached back and touched his head, and winced in pain. It looked like he had no choice after all than to listen to the crazy man he had seen in his dreams. His family could wait. **

**With those thoughts running through his head, Michael stood up and stretched in the pale moonlight. Nancy Thompson huh? No problem, he would find her out, and kill her for himself. Who knows? He might as well have a little fun while he was at it…**

**(NANCY THE NEXT DAY)**

**Nancy was barely done changing into her clothes when her aunt barged in the room, causing Nancy to scream and cover herself with a pillow frantically. "What are you doing? I am changing for God's sake!" Nancy pointed out angrily.**

**Her aunt simply giggled. "Oh Nancy! Don't be silly! I've seen you naked many times before!"  
**

"**Yeah, but that was when I was little! I want privacy! Leave now!" Nancy threw her pillow at her aunt, who simply shrugged and walked out. **

**Nancy sighed heavily as she finished changing. When she was finished, Nancy walked into the kitchen and buttered a small piece of toast for herself, and grabbed her aunt's car keys and put on her shoes. **

"**Where do you think you are going at this time in the morning Nancy?" Her aunt asked, watching her intently. **

"**I need to borrow your car, I'm going out." Nancy opened the front door of the house and gathered her purse. **

**Her aunt held her shoulder. But Nancy shrugged her aunt's hand off. "I can't stay here and watch day time soap opera for the rest of my life!" She yelled in her aunt's confused face. With that, Nancy slammed the door on her aunt, not wanting to listen to anymore. **

**As she drove around town, Nancy smiled and waved at everyone she saw. She was in a fine mood that morning, and felt the need to share it with the world. Summer was beautiful here, and she threw her head back, basking in the sunlight. She was having such a good time; she almost forgot to stop at the red light. **

**Nancy parked the car at the town's local mall, and headed inside. She felt great about herself, and no one could get in her way. Not even Freddy Krueger. Nancy walked a little faster through the mall, stopping a few seconds to watch some of the films that were playing on all the T.V. sets in the electronics section of the mall. **

**Nancy soon grew a little hot, and thirsty. She spotted a small fountain near the restrooms of the mall. She rushed forward and drank as fast as she could. As she pulled away from the fountain when she had quenched her thirst, she bumped into a tall man with think curly black hair.**

**Nancy's purse fell to the floor. "Shit!" She reached down for it, but another hand clamed the purse faster. Nancy looked up to see dark brown eyes peering at her. The man she had bumped into was smiling at her. Nancy froze on the spot.**

"**Here you go ma'am. Sorry about that." He handed her the purse, but Nancy's hands were too numb to grab onto it. She smiled slowly. **

**This man was charming! She felt herself blushing. Nancy usually never fell for guys at the mall, but this one was very sexy! His eyes were almost like Antonio Banderas' eyes! Nancy felt her palms sweating and her heart thudding. **

"**Are you okay?" The man asked. **

**Nancy opened her mouth to reply, but squeaked instead. She covered her mouth immediately, really embarrassed. What was wrong with her? **

"**Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'!" The man laughed. Nancy soon regained her voice and laughed too.**

"**I'm sorry; I was a little shocked there for a moment." She ran her fingers through her hair, hoping it looked fine. **

**The man smiled widely. "I'm Peter Alves." He stuck out his hand and Nancy shook it for a long time. **

"**Nancy Thompson." She smiled cheerfully. He was so cute! Nancy suddenly stopped smiling. She had a very scary realization. What if this man was not who he really was? Freddy had already tricked her into believing that he was a man named Chris! And Nancy had fallen for that big time! What if this was Freddy again in disguise? **

**She decided not to take her chances, and walked on forward. The man turned and followed her a few steps. "Wait! I-I haven't offended you have I?" He asked, a very obvious look of concern of his face. **

"**Oh, no! No! It's just, um, I have a lot of things to get to today! So long!" Nancy turned and walked faster, but the man gently touched her shoulder. She turned around, a little hesitant. **

"**Look, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee or a small lunch sometime? You know, to clear up this entire misunderstanding." Peter looked deeply into her eyes, almost begging. **

**Nancy bit her bottom lip. Who was she kidding? If this was Freddy, it would be better than not going on a date. At least she could try and see part it…then again, if it wasn't she would be hooked up to the sexiest man alive! Nancy decided to take the chance.**

"**Okay. Would you like my number?"**

**Nancy walked around the Home Accessories section of the mall with a grin played out on her face. She felt somewhere inside that Peter really wasn't Freddy, but she was still worried that he was. She was busied with picking out a picture frame to put in her room of her parents, when she suddenly saw red eyes glaring at her from one of the picture frames.**

**Nancy walked over to a small rectangular frame, and nearly gasped out loud when she saw Freddy Krueger in the display picture of the frame. Freddy was sitting on a swing with a dog, glaring at her.**

"**Why the hell were you talking to him?" He practically yelled when Nancy was close enough to hear him.**

"**Who? Oh, Peter?" Nancy asked, even though she knew exactly what Freddy was talking about.**

"**God, don't act so darn stupid Nancy!" Freddy yelled, rolling his eyes.**

"**Wait, so you mean, that wasn't you in disguise?" Nancy asked, a little relieved. **

"**Of course not shit for brains! How do you expect me to be in two places at once?" Freddy mentioned. Nancy turned and saw peter stepping out of the mall. Freddy was right, he was real! She smiled happily inside. **

"**Why did you agree to go out with him?" Freddy asked, bringing Nancy's attention back to him. **

"**What's the matter? Jealous?" Nancy asked, playing devilish for once. **

**Freddy frowned. "No! Stupid bitch! I just don't like the guy, that's all!"**

**Nancy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever Freddy, I know you are jealous. Think whatever you want."**

"**If you really think so highly of yourself you wouldn't go out with him!" Freddy warned.**

"**Oh, is that a threat?" Nancy asked, placing her hands on her hips.**

"**Think of it as a warning." Freddy said, throwing the dog off his lap. The dog yelped and ran away. **

**Nancy sighed. "Freddy you are not my father. I can choose to date whomever I wish. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."**

"**Why are you being so difficult?" Freddy asked.**

**Nancy placed a hand on her forehead. "Freddy, I am tired. You had your chance with me, and you blew it. End of story. The end." **

"**Just give me one more chance!" Freddy begged.**

**Nancy shook her head. "I'm sorry Freddy. I no longer have any feelings for you."**

"**Fuck you!" Freddy screamed. **

"**Will you get out of here? Before somebody sees you?" Nancy whispered.**

"**Don't date him!" **

"**This conversation is over." Nancy declared, placing the picture frame face down on the shelf so she wasn't faced with Freddy.**

"**We'll see what Michael has to say about that." Freddy argued back, in a muffled voice. But Nancy didn't get a chance to hear him, as she was already on her way out.**


End file.
